Tails of Thunder
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Lionra is a young lioness, living in a civilization of Jaguars. How she got there, nobody knows. But when life takes an unexpected twist in the form of lost travelers, Lionra has to make the choice to stay safe, or grab destiny's hand in full force! Rated T for wounded characters, a few fights, and bloodshed. Also a little pairing fluff. LOTS of OCs!
1. One Big, Happy, Family

"Hey! That's not fair!" cried Furron, as he chased after his little sister.

"Ha ha! Just try and change the rules! Jagiss came up with them!" she yelled back at her slower sibling.

As they tumbled across fields and rocky ground, Furron all but gave up on catching her.

"What? Can't keep up with a lowly little lion like myself?" she taunted, jogging backwards at a slower pace.

"No, I... just…need...a breather!" he said, leaning over and supporting the upper half of his body by putting his hands on his knees. He had always hated whenever their older brother was allowed to make up the rules! They all had to do with running like a maniac for miles until they could barely see the speck of their home on the horizon.

She stood, folding her arms as her impatience grew.

"Gotcha!" yelled her eldest brother, jumping her from behind and wrapping his arm around her neck. She instinctively grabbed at his arm with her own, and clawed at the thick pelt.

"Ha! See! Our... plan... worked... perfectly!" said Furron, still trying desperately to regain his lost breath. Jagiss released the grip on his sister, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Furron, we weren't on teams! It was every cat for himself!" said Jagiss.

Furron collapsed to the ground lying flat on his back, and sticking his tongue out for effect. Jagiss rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so melodramatic Ron!" he said, turning away from his brother and heading in the direction of their home.

"Hey! Wait for me!" the girl yelled at her brother, chasing down the trail of dust that he had kicked up.

Although Jagiss was faster than his little sister, she knew more shortcuts than any other cat in the whole city, so she easily caught up to him. It was deathly close all the way, but Jagiss pulled ahead at the very last second, enthusiastically celebrating his victory by mere seconds.

"Ha! Still the fastest lil' sis!" he said, coming to an abrupt hault.

"Not for much longer though!" she said breathlessly.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arm around her neck and messing up her hair with his other one.

"Not for much longer," He stared down at his not-so-little-anymore sister, and smiled. She had grown up so much since she had been found. Now she was going to be seventeen in three days, and even closer to the eligible age of marriage.

He let go of his sister's neck and she took this opportunity to pounce on him. "Rawr!" she yelled, attacking him from behind. The force caused them to fall to the ground in a pile of fur and limbs. Jagiss spun himself around so that he was laying on his back instead of his stomach, propped himself up with his paws, and faced his sister who was now on her knees facing him. They suddenly broke out into peals of laughter, clutching their stomachs for fear of hurting them. After their laughter had subsided, Jagiss repositioned himself and sat on his knees like his sister. He grabbed her hands in his and looked into her deep blue eyes. They were full of innocence and wonder, as well as resolve and strength.

"Promise me that you'll always take care of yourself?" he said, her eyes barring deep into his very soul.

"I promise," she said, squeezing his hands.

Jagiss pulled her in close and embraced her, and she him. They hugged for only a minute, before he backed away, and kissed her on the forehead.

"No matter where you are, you will always be my sister Lionra."

Soon, they were joined by their long-in-coming third sibling, who was panting vigorously. "You guys... never…wait...for me!" he exclaimed, plopping down on the ground beside them. Again, they broke into their high pitched laughing, that lasted longer than they had expected.

"You are such a bum Furron!" said Lionra, roughing up her older brothers curly hair.

He gazed up at his now completely disheveled hair, and shook his head to get it back to normal.

"Lionraaaaa!" he whined. "You _know_ how hard it is to get my hair just right!" he said, trying to smooth his hair down with his paws.

"Sorry!" Lionra siad, stifling a giggle behind her paw.

"No you're not!" Furron exclaimed, throwing a glare at his sister.

Jagiss grabbed both his siblings and pulled them, one on each side of him, into a tight hug.

"Can't…breathe!" Furron wheezed, trying to pry his brother's arm from around his throat.

"You're complaining. That means you can breathe!" Jagiss replied, not truly caring about his brother's protest. "You're always complaining anyway,"

"I resent that statement! And I am _not_ always complaining!" the younger brother growled, having successfully removed his older brother's arm from his personage and turned away from his siblings, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Lionra and Jagiss looked at each other and shrugged in synch.

"Watcha gonna do?" he's family. Or at least, that's what _Dad_ says," Lionra said, rising to her feet, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Lionraaaaa," her brother said, a warning tone in his voice. "I know that look. Don't give me that look! What are you planning?" Jagiss asked, wary at what might be going on inside the mind of his little sister.

"Beat you to Dad!" she exclaimed, running into the house.

"Hey!" Jagiss laughed, getting up and quickly following her.

"Oh come on!" Furron exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his arms up into the air. "Can _nothing_ be a competition in this family!" he groaned, slowly getting to his feet.

"I bet I was the one who was adopted," Furron muttered under his breath, heading into the house and closing the door behind him.

They really were one, big, happy family!


	2. Lionra's Birthday

"Oh thank you Father! I've been wanting a new satchel!" exclaimed Lionra as she showed her newly opened gift to her brothers and then hugged her father.

"You're welcome sweetheart!" he replied happily.

Jagiss smiled, and Furron yawned.

Jagiss elbowed his brother in the arm in an attempt to get him to care about their sister's birthday.

Lionra wasn't really offended by her brother's actions since she was rather used to them after seventeen years.

She had already received a set of dual throwing daggers from Furron, and that was pretty big for him. He normally got her some kind of ridiculous gift like a roll of ribbon for her tenth birthday, or hairclips like on her thirteenth birthday, or the exact same thing that Jagiss got her which he had done for several different birthdays. But this year, it was good to get something that she had actually _asked_ for.

She had also received a new journal from her best friend Guarina, which she had been given several days ago, but was warned not to open it until her actual birthday had arrived. "And if you do open it before then, I will know! My father has eyes and ears everywhere!" She had said, doing crazy motions with her hands and arms to illustrate her point.

Lionra had laughed at that. Guarina had always been a little on the eccentric side, but she was the best friend that the lioness ever had.

Now there was only one thing left, and that was the gift from Jagiss. Lionra had hoped that it would be something more personal, since every birthday before, it had been something rather general. All that there was, was a small white box, and what was in it dashed her hopes against Sligbar Cavern's walls. There was simply a note.

"Please come with me to my workshop." she read aloud. She directed a raised eyebrow at her eldest brother. "Why?" she asked, rather wary.

"Just trust me!" Jagiss said, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the chair she was sitting in at the table.

She followed her brother, hurriedly trying to regain her legs back under her. She straightened up as soon as he let go of her hand.

He opened the door of his workshop, and ushered his family into the small building. The four of them stood before a fabric cover object, slightly shorter than Lionra herself.

"Well? Go ahead! Unwrap it!" Jagiss said to his sister, trying desperately to control his excitement.

Lionra pulled the canvas off, and what was underneath made her gasp.

"Is that..?" she asked, too stunned to say anything further.

Jagiss nodded. "

Your very own breast plate! Do you like it?" he asked, hoping beyond hope.

"I _love_ it!" she squealed, hugging her brother.

"Phew!" Jagiss breathed a sigh of relief as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "Good! Cause I spent weeks working on this thing! Let me tell ya, it wasn't easy!"

"It's absolutely perfect! Can I try it on?"

"Of Course! It's yours!" Again, she hugged her brother, and hastily undid the breast plate from off of the manikin. She slipped it over her head, and her father did the straps in the back for her, before she could protest. She spun around, displaying her new present.

"It's so light Jagiss! And it fits like a glove! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, embracing her brother for the third time.

"Hey! How come I didn't get a hug!" Furron protested, crossing his arms and looking grouchily at his sister.

"You can have three hugs too!" Lionra said happily, embracing her other brother and then removing herself from him three times in a row.

"I didn't ask you to smother me!" Furron complained, smiling despite himself.

She grabbed all three men and pulled them to her, hugging them at the same time. "You guys are just the best!" she said, practically beaming.

"We know!" said her father, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

They all headed back to the house, Lionra still wearing her present.

She carefully took it off in her room and placed it on her dresser, brushing her paw over the smooth surface before leaving it and getting under the covers of her bed.

She heard a knock on her door and asked whoever it was to come in.

"Good night Lionra," said her father, kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep well,"

"Thank you father. For everything! And, I will. Sleep well, that is!"

As he father shut the door behind himself, Lionra laid her head down on the pillow, gazing out of the corner of her eye at all the presents she had received.

 _Now_ , she felt ready for anything!

Ok, so before I continue, you need to know that all the characters so far are my ocs. Jagiss is the oldest, then Furron, then Lionra.

Lionra is adopted. I will delve more into her past in future chapters, so stay tuned!

Yes, Lionra is going to be the main character of this fanfiction. Or at least, this is mainly about her.

Furron and Jagiss are both Jaguars, as are their father, deceased mother, and Guarina.

Always, WOBE


	3. In the Forest

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat Guarina!" yelled Lionra to her friend behind her on a separate branch of a totally different tree.

"I'm not! It's just... did you have to pick such _tall_ trees?" the young jaguar asked, cling to the limb she was on for dear life.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you from how _far away you are_!" Lionra emphasized as she jumped to a branch even further from her feline friend.

"Just hold up!" said Guarina, trying desperately to match the bravery of her lioness friend.

Lionra quickly made her way to a tree across from the one that she was currently on, and scurried up the trunk until she was a good two-thirds up it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the crisp, forest air.

"Ahhh!" she let out a sigh of contentment.

Suddenly she had an urge to look down, and there, beneath her on the ground, was something she had never seen before. Walking through the middle of the forest, were four adult cats, and two kittens.

There was a rather burly-looking male panther, a well-built male tiger, and a tall, female cheetah. But what really caught her attention, was the leader of the pack of felines.

He was a lion of medium build and height, with a red mane, and a sheathed sword by his side. Her eyes widened as she realized that this was the first lion she had ever seen outside of herself. She was so awestruck by his appearance, that she didn't realize that Guarina was just one tree behind her now.

"Thank you for waiting!" said the jaguar as she collapsed on the branch.

Lionra put her hand up to silence her friend, never taking her eyes off of the party below.

"I wanna get a closer look," Lionra said to herself before she bounded down to a lower branch.

Guarina groaned, not making any attempt to follow.

Lionra tilted her head, as if that would gave her a better view of the young lion beneath her. He had a flawless chiseled face and his bright red hair perfectly set off his bright blue eyes. She caught herself sighing, and shook her head to try and stop her thoughts. As the group continued walking beneath her, she kept up with them from above, going from branch to branch, never losing sight of their leader.

Lionra put her paw to her chest, and realized that her heart was beating irregularly fast.

What was there about this young lion that made her forget everything around her, including her friend, who was now completely out of sight.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant vulture came down and blocked the travelers' path, letting out a sonic scream to warn them.

"Oh no!" Lionra thought to herself. She quickly took action as she saw the lion beginning to pull out his sword. She jumped to another tree, and took hold of one of the dangling vines. She backed up as far as she could, and took a running jump off the branch, forcing herself forwards towards the group. She curled her body into a tight ball and released the vine, causing her body to roll down in between the cats and the vulture. She landed perfectly, and would have celebrated if she had the time. She put her paws up towards the carnivorous bird, and began shushing him.

"Shush! Shush! Vulcrann! Calm down! It's okay!"

The giant bird let out a series of smaller squawks and screeches which Lionra understood perfectly.

"It's okay! They won't hurt you or the family! Trust me," she said walking closer to the vulture.

The group behind her tried to warn her, but she was already scooped up in one of the bird's giant claws and... Laughing? The bird's huge tongue began licking her like he was an excitable puppy.

"Ha ha! Yeah I love you too! Now go! Get back to Vulucia and the kids!" she said, trying desperately to block the sticky pink tongue from her face with her paws. Her efforts were poorly rewarded.

The giant bird carefully put Lionra back on the ground, spread his huge black wings, and took to the sky. Lionra watched him leave, and waved to him, even if he couldn't wave back.

"Sorry about that! He tries to protect his family a little _too_ much sometimes!" the female lion said, brushing vulture saliva off with her paws.


	4. A Major Shock

The group was quiet as they walked through the forest. It had been a couple of months since Pumyra's betrayal of the team, and Lion-o had still not completely recovered from her sudden demise.

The young lion gazed at the ground, trying to take his mind far away from its current location.

"Lion-o?" asked his brother, looking concerned about Lion-o's condition.

"I'm ok. I just..."

Suddenly, a huge vulture landed in front of their group, interrupting the conversation. It blocked their pathway, letting out a terrifying screech that caused Kit and Kat to cover their ears. Cheetara cringed, and even Panthro tried to keep the noise from penetrating his eardrums.

Lion-o and Tygra began readying their weapons, preparing for an attack, when out of nowhere there appeared a sudden flash before them.

It was a cat, but what breed, they couldn't tell.

She spoke softly to the giant bird, trying to soothe its mind and actions. Her voice was obviously one that had crossed the vulture's path before, since she quite easily settled him down. Then without warning he picked her up in his gigantic talons, causing the Thundercats to get ready to defend her, whoever she was. But then something unexpected happened... was she, laughing?

Lion-o tilted his head to the side, confused at the whole scene before him.

The rest of the group was equally befuddled. They all looked at this girl queerly, wondering exactly was wrong with her, or if she was in fact, as normal as any other Thundercat.

She was now being licked by the bird's huge tongue, and it didn't really bother her. In fact, she continued to laugh, trying desperately to keep the bird's tongue from licking her face, but to little avail.

"Ha ha! Yeah I love you too! Now go! Get back to Vulucia and the kids!" she told the vulture who soon set her back on the ground, where she regained her footing quickly and stood to wave goodbye to him, as if that would've made any difference.

She turned to the group and apologized for what had happened, but no one paid attention to what she said.

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

Lion-o's breath was completely stolen from his lungs.

There, standing before them, was a none other than a lioness.

I know, I know! Short chapter! but I promise, I will make up for it in the next one!

Always, WOBE


	5. Meeting of the Strangest Kind

"Um, thanks?" Tygra said, trying desperately to make his mind form a real sentence.

Lionra bit her bottom lip. "You're welcome!" she said, crossing her arms to look more impressive.

"So," said Panthro, rubbing the back of his neck.

The kittens were the ones to break the awkward silence.

"Woah!" exclaimed Kat, coming from behind the rest of the cats to the front.

"That was so cool!" said Kit, amazed by what she had just seen.

"Where did you come from?"

"How did you learn to do that?"

"Do you live around here?"

"Do you live in these woods?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your name?"

Lionra laughed at the sudden barrage of questions, and knelt down so that she was at eye-level with her newly made admirers.

"One at a time you two! I'm sure she doesn't have time for all of your questions anyway," said Tygra, putting a hand on each of the cubs' shoulders.

"No it's ok!" she said, looking up into the tiger's eyes, smiling as she did so. He couldn't help but think how blue they were.

"I love answering questions," she replied, directing her attention back to the kittens. "Let me just see if I can answer them all right," she said, pondering a moment before answering.

"Well, let's see," she thought, tapping her index finger to her lips.

"I came down from the trees, I trained with my brothers, I live just outside of this forest in a little city, no I don't live in here, I'm seventeen and my name is Lionra,"

All of their jaws dropped.

Lionra shrugged her shoulders.

"What can I say? I have a great memory! You have to be with the brothers _I_ have!" she said, muttering the last part to the cubs who covered their mouths as they giggled.

She got up and placed her paws on her hips, and suddenly Gaurina fell from the branch above them with a scream and a thud.

"And that's Guarina," said Lionra, pointing over her shoulder, not bothering to turn around to face her friend.

Gaurina raised an arm as she lay on the ground to indicate that she acknowledged the presence of others.

"Sup," Gaurina said, still laying on her back.

Lionra then noticed that the lion had a bandaged wrapped around his wrist, with the red of blood beginning to peek through its rough surface.

"You're hurt," she said, advancing towards the young lion's abrasion.

He hastily backed away, putting his other arm to the wound.

"It's just a scratch," he defended himself keeping his gaze down, and away from her own.

"Please," she pleaded "Let me help you. I am quite good at healing,"

"She is," Guarina said from her spot on the ground. He let out a sigh.

"I guess I have no choice do I?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope," said Guarina, continuing to sprawl out on the forest's floor.

"We can't take care of that properly here though. You'll have to come with me back to my house, since I just have menial supplies with me right now,"

He glanced at the other members of their group, and they all eventually nodded.

"Finally!" exclaimed Gaurina, leaping to her feet. "We can get out of this _creepy forest!_ " she said, putting far too much emphasis into her words.

Lionra rolled her eyes.

"Follow me," she said, making a motion with her paw. She walked steadily until they came to a fork in the path. Without hesitation, she took the left path, which was rather overg

rown.

"Wait! Aren't you going the wrong way?" Asked the tiger, a little perplexed.

"Of course not! I know where I live," Lionra stated, walking backwards for a moment so she could face them before turning forward again.

They wound their way along the path, if you could give it that title, for quite a ways until the young lion felt an urge to say something to this lioness, the urge being an elbowing from his brother.

"Um, thank you for saving our necks back there," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No problem. I know these woods like the back of my paw!" she said making a motion with her paw.

"I don't think that we were properly introduced. Uh, my name's Lion-o."

"Great to meet you Lion-o. You may not have heard earlier, so I will re-introduce myself. My name is Lionra,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Lionra," he said, slightly bowing at the waist.

She held back a giggle.

"Please, it's just 'Lionra'. The only person who ever puts 'miss' in front of my name is Gaurina's father. He firmly believes that I am a 'bad influence' on his daughter," she said, cupping her mouth with her one paw so that Lion-o was the only one that heard her. Gaurina hated how her father treated her best friend.

Before Lion-o could ask her another question, the kittens ran up beside them.

"I'm Willykit, but you can just call me 'Kit'" said the girl, trailing her at her right side.

"Yeah, and I'm Willykat, but everyone just calls me Kat," said the boy now by her left side.

Lionra laughed. "Ok! Kit and Kat. I can definitely remember that!"

"You just made a rhyme!" said Kit, pointing to the young lioness.

"Yes, I suppose I did,"

"So Lionra," began Cheetara "What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"I would hardly call it the middle of nowhere. We have made a rather nice civilization for ourselves,"

"You mean there are more of you? More lions?" asked Tygra, more intrigued.

"No. I am the only lion in my entire city. I don't mind it all _that_ much, but,"

"Are you kidding me?" interrupted Gaurina. "She can't stop talking about 'Thundera; Great City of the Thundercats!'" she over dramatized.

Lionra blushed. "Stop it! I just, wish that I could see it in all of its glory,"

Lionra noticed that this caused Lion-o to look downcast. She decided to change the subject quickly. "But I do love living here. I mean, I have the best family this side of the Tysroll Mountains!"

Lion-o looked at here rather queerly. "I thought you said,"

"I did say that there were no other lions, but that doesn't mean I don't have a family! When I was a cub, my father found me right here, in this very forest. He was searching for food for his family, and found me instead. He brought me home, and introduced me to my 'family'. My mother died shortly after I had been brought home, so, I never actually remember her," Lion-o was about to question her again, when she interrupted.

"Now before I go blasting into my home, exclaiming at the top of my lungs that I found travelers to my father, I have to know all of your names. I have already been so kindly introduced to Kit and Kat, as well as Lion-o, but now I need to know your names," indicating the other three, "before I go and make a fool out of myself in front of my family. So who's goin' first?" she asked, crossing her arms.


	6. Introductions

The cheetah stepped forward. "I'm Cheetara," she said, indicating herself with one of her paws.

"Nice name. It sorta sounds like you were named after someone important,"

"Thank you, and actually I was. I was named after my Great-Grandmother,"

Lionra nodded and indicated the tiger. "How bout you next handsome," Cheetara growled slightly and Lion-o's heart fell. Everyone seemed to love his brother. No one ever gave him the time of day, and most Thundarians believed that he was a failure at being prince, and now king.

Lionra put up her hands in defense. "What? Just stating the obvious,"

"It's 'Tygra'. _Not_ 'Handsome,'" he replied, trying not to sound too demeaning. She nodded, but before she said anything, the panther spoke.

"And I am Panthro,"

"Ah 'Mr. Big-n-burly actually does have a name!" She smiled, causing Panthro to smile as well. Cheetara rolled her eyes, and unbeknownst to her, Lionra saw her.

"Can't we just keep going now that you know our names?" Cheetara asked, he impatience growing by the minute.

"No! I have to scout ahead and let the guards know that Guarina and are coming back through with six other cats," said Lionra.

"Why?" everyone asked in unison.

"Because, if we just went through, then we would be stopped and questioned for a far too generous amount of time. Just leave it to me!"

"Don't you need help?" asked Tygra.

"Nah. Are you kidding me? She won't need help for this! Besides, even if you _did_ offer, she'd decline," said Gaurina, folding her arms.

Lionra adjusted her wrist guards, and tightened her ponytale.

"You sure you won't need any help?" asked Lion-o. Lionra looked into his eyes. There was a deep concern throughout them. "Don't worry! I've done this a million times!" she said patting him on the shoulder.

She quickly went to the nearest tree, and began scampering up it. She did it with such flawless skill, that she was at the top within a matter of seconds. She sat down on one of the top branches, dangling her legs off the edge, cupping her hand around her mouth and yelled out a series of different calls. She stood up, and grasped the trunk with one arm. She leaned out into open sky and cupped her paw to her ear, listening for the return call. As soon as she heard it, she jumped to a different branch with a better vantage point, sat down, and dangled from the branch by her legs. She actually loved to hang upside down so much, her father thought she might be part monkey!

"What in the world is she doing?!" cried Lion-o, afraid that she had lost her footing.

Guarina pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "She's fine. She's just doing what she always does; goof around,"

Lionra cupped her hands to her mouth and let out another series of calls, this time much shorter than before. After she heard the next reply, she smiled. She let go of the branch with her legs, and began plummeting towards the ground. Lion-o's eyes got wide and he was about to take action, when Guarina put an arm in his path.

"Doesn't she need help?" he asked, concern very evident in his voice.

Gaurina rolled her eyes. "Just watch," she urged him.

As she continued falling, Lionra quickly calibrated her exact target, and made a series of summersaults before she expertly slowed herself down, and landed perfectly on the ground. In her sudden arrival, she created a cloud of dust that caused her audience to cough and sputter.

Lionra started brushing off her arms from all the dust that she had caused. She straightened her hair, and shook out the excess dust that had made its current home there. As soon as the dust had cleared, Gaurina clobbered Lionra to the ground with her hug. Some more dust had risen due to this, but no one seemed to mind much.

"Your landing was perfect! I mean, it was completely flawless!" said Guarina, quite giddy.

"I know! I have never done that well with a landing! I mean, I didn't even get a bruise this time!" Lionra was clearly excited, but her enthusiasm was not shared by her companions.

"Sorry if I worried any of you," she apologized. Of course she mainly did this because she notice the tension that was in Lion-o at the moment. She motioned for all of them to follow her. "Come on. We got the okay from ahead," she said, leading the group through the forest yet again.

The kittens again caught up to the young lioness, prodding her with more questions.

"How did you do that? That was awesome!"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do you think you could teach me how to do that?"

Lionra simply laughed at their questioning nature.

"You would be surprised at just how much you are like my brother!" she replied to their bombarding. Everyone was shocked by this new revelation, but they had no time to ask questions, for at that moment, she held up her paw to tell them to remain silent.

"I am pleased to welcome you to Jaguar Clan of Glarrick," And with that, she walked between two bushes, disappearing behind them. The group looked at Lion-o, who simply shrugged. He followed her lead, and the rest followed their king.


	7. In the City of Glarrick

_Last time, on, "Tails of Thunder,"..._

 _"I am pleased to welcome you to Jaguar Clan of Glarrick," And with that, she walked between two bushes, disappearing behind them. The group looked at Lion-o, who simply shrugged. He followed her lead, and the rest followed their king._

As they came onto the other side, they all shaded their eyes from the brightness of the sun. As soon as they had adjusted to the sudden appearance of sunlight, Lionra told them that they were going to go to her home.

"That way we get you settled sooner than later." she whispered to Lion-o.

Gaurina decided that she had best go home before her father worried about her any more than he had to.

Lionra led them through the center of the city. Buildings were spaced out rather nicely, leaving plenty of room for the cats who lived there to have a good amount of privacy. It looked more like a town rather than a city, but it was a pretty vast town. Houses lined the streets, with certain shops in between them. "Evening Lionra!" greeted a female jaguar, waving to the lioness. "Evening Jagina! How's Fellin doing?" she asked as she passed.  
"Much better! Thank you for the herbs! They were exactly what he needed to break the fever!"

"You're welcome!" Lionra replied, waving goodbye.

"Lionra! How are you? And who are your visitors?" asked an older Jaguar, his fur already greying from age.

"I'm doing well Guanin. And yourself? How's Jagnith's cut healing?" she asked, purposely avoiding the second question asked of her.

"really well! In fact, I do believe he is due for a check up any time now. When would you like to make it?"

"How does tomorrow sound?" she asked.

"Perfect! I'll let him know. He'll be so excited to be back on his feet again!"

"I'm sure he will be! Now if you'll excuse me,"

"Oh of course!" said the older jaguar, leaving the group to head into the taller buildings.

Needless to say, Lion-o was impressed by how much the cats here relied on the young lioness.

Lionra led them down the main road to a nicely sized house with a roof made of what looked like stone slabs. There was a smaller building off to the side, and then Lion-o realized that this house seemed a little bit more removed from the rest.

Lionra knocked a little hesitantly, but for what reason, no one knew. The door was soon answered by a jaguar with wild hair. He was of a medium build, and slightly taller than Lionra, but not by too much.

He turned his face from the door and yelled into the house. "DAD! Lionra's home!" most of the cats winced at the shrill sound of his voice.

Lionra simply rolled her eyes. She was used to her brother's rambunctious attitude. It was what made him, well, him.

Another jaguar came to the door. He was taller than the other one, with signs of gray beginning to show through in his hair and his goatee. His shorter hair was coarsely cut with signature jaguar spots throughout it. He smiled at his daughter, but soon his smile dissipated into a thin line. He gazed into her pleading blue eyes, and sighed. He simply nodded as reply to their eager plea.

"Please come in. You must be tired after traveling through the forest." He ushered them into his home.

After they were all settled down on the floor in their den, Lionra started the introductions. After she introduced the team to her father, she paused for a moment before continuing.

"And this is my father, Furgis." she said, getting off the floor and walking up to him. Furgis put an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"You must all be exhausted. Please, you can stay here tonight. After all, you need time to recuperate,"

With that, Furgis bid them goodnight and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Of course, it was rather unusual that he was telling them this now, considering that it was still very much daylight out. Lionra explained that her father did the night shift at the local mine, and so he slept during the day in order to get some rest.

"He tends to be a little out of whack because of it," She chuckled to herself a little at the thought. "If you would like, you kittens can go out to the back of the house. There is a striped Lygron tree out there. Don't be afraid of its appearance. The fruit is actually quite good,"

Kit and Kat looked at each other and then ran out the door, laughing.

"Someone has to keep an eye on them," said Cheetara following. Tygra shrugged and trailed close behind the cheetah.

"Let's see what we can do about that arm," said Lionra, directing her attention to Lion-o.


End file.
